Cursed
by bubbersgod
Summary: <html><head></head>Inuyasha breaks some rules and pays the price. Rated "M" for lemon. Better description in story.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I just got a new computer and i'm done moving and getting settled into college. Meaning more stories! I digress. In this tale Inuyasha and Kagome meet a man named Richie, a powerful wizard. Things get hairy when some one breaks the rules. This story is rated "M" for strong language, violence, and strong sexual content. If you do not like lemons overt your eyes! That said here goes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Awakening<p>

Inuyasha and Kagome where out for another jewel shard. They still had quite a ways to go. They appeared to be in thick woods or even a forest. But something didn't seem right. They came upon an old stone building. It was a small stone shack covered in moss with a name written on a plaque in decorative letters next to the only entrance reading, "Richie" It was the house of a powerful magician. Nobody of this day and age knows of him or his work though, for one day a demon whom loved him caught him making passionate love to a human woman. She put a sleeping curse on him. The only way he could wake would be for a loud noise. She knew he lived far from society so it would be years at least before he would move again. Never had she imagined it would last a hundred years. She died before she could wake him. _  
><em>

Inuyasha, agitated for having to walk through uncharted woods for god knows how long knocked on the door hoping to rest for the night if nobody was home or hopefully Kagome would talk the inhabitants into letting them stay as was quite the norm lately. He got frustrated and knocked harder yelling, "ANYONE HOME!" A sharp angry voice yelled out, "I"M COMING YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The door opened and Inuyasha went to open his mouth to say something but the man held out a hand and Inuyasha grew still, his veins in his neck now bulging from a spell.

"What brings you here demon. Did Sara send you? I'll KILL THAT BI. OOOH I'LL I'LL, WHY I OUGHT TO!" Kagome screamed out they meant no harm and the man let his spell go making Inuyasha hit the floor gasping for air. The man soon found out from talking to the group that it has been a hundred years since he began sleeping. They asked him about the jewel but he only knew what they did. He explained his situation vaguely and tried to shoe them off. Kagome asked if they could stay a night and Richie scratched his beard. "On one condition. Don't steal anything. If you do I WILL notice and I WILL put a terrible curse on the half blood to wreak havoc on your group. Do NOT take my words lightly. You may have not heard of Richie the great but I assure you ignorance is not armor. Am I clear?" They agreed

He was a tall man showing heavy aging from his slumber. His beard was thick and white like snow but not kept up with. He wore purple robes down past his feet that dragged the ground. You could tell his clothes where not well kept before he ever slept. He had a large purple wizards hat with a poof ball dangling to his left chin. He walked crooked on account of his bad knees and used a beautiful twisted tree branch as a walking stick for support. But you could tell he was powerful. Even the anger in his voice explaining the rules made darkness bellow out slowly from his shadow almost engulfing the whole room. His voice grew deep and almost frightening when he explained not to steal anything.

The house was small but using magic on doors that lead nowhere new rooms where available with his magic. There where almost ten doors for these such rooms, not including the only exit which also served as the entrance to the kitchen, Richie's room, the library, a bath house, a garden, and even his treasury. They grew more and more fascinated by his power as time went on. At least he showed no interest in the jewel shards. Having to fight a practitioner of ancient magic would more than likely lead to certain doom. But this was not the case.

Inuyasha was snooping about during the night when he found something amazing. A small stone that looked just like their very own jewel. It had power too, more than likely the source of the mans power Inuyasha figured. And he made a foolish mistake, taking the stone hoping to turn himself into a full demon. What he didn't know was the jewel he stole was only the heart stone of the house, making all the room magic possible in his home. I think we all know what is going to happen when Richie finds out he can't even get in his treasury.

A day after leaving they found the jewel shard they where after and headed back for the well. Inuyasha still couldn't figure out the stone he stolen from the wizard. But now things where going to get a lot worse. Inuyasha had a funny feeling in his gut. He demanded they take a break because he felt "sick." They fussed but eventually found a nice spot near a calm river to rest. They went to bed for the night, but now is when the interesting things start happening.

_Fucker took the heart of my house huh? I know what he was thinking. well only one way to get it back. I got to make this a good one but I don't want to kill anyone. hmm. I know! If he wants to steal let him continue stealing. I'll make him steal far worse than a magic stone. Yes. I know just the curse. _

Inuyasha woke in the middle of the night sweating profusely. He had just had a vivid dream of himself doing questionable things to Kagome. This had never happened before, so why now? He had the strongest urge to go into her tent, just to look at her and make sure she was safe. So of coarse he did just that. he peaked in at her and Sango. She was bundled up in her covers. He sighed in relief. But then he heard something. Whispering in his ears. He could understand the words perfectly. It was Richie. " You blew it. I told you not to take form my home but you did. That stone will do nothing for you. And now you pay." He couldn't speak or move on his own at all. He grabbed one of the girls up out of the tent and began running quietly with her squirming and trying to yell for help, but his hand was on her mouth so he couldn't even tell who he made him grab. After a long run he put her down. He couldn't control himself the wizards curse would have to finish its course.

He could tell now that it was Sango who he had grabbed. She tried to talk to him but he showed his fangs and grabbed her pinning her down. He didn't hurt her but she was scared. She didn't know what was happening or what would soon come. A tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek as his eyes clothes shaking. She knew it wasn't him doing this. Inuyasha Apologized to Richie promising to return the jewel he stole. " I admire you half blood. However I have a different deal. You will return my jewel i return for me sparing the other girl. Also I will let you speak to ease this one suffering. You must explain your self to the one you are about to defile. Let her know why she is suffering. Or I make you take the one you love tonight, with no words to comfort her. This is your only options." He agreed wanting to get mad but not wanting to make the situation worse if at all possible.

He gasped, regaining control of only his mouth. "I'm so sorry Sango... It's my fault. I thought I found a replica of the jewel in his home so I took it. Now he is making me do this to you as punishment. Please forgive me. She started yelling and smacking him trying to break free but a hand grabbed her panties in the mix ripping them clean off. She sobbed for him to stop she begged even. All he could do is clothes his eyes and whisper sorry one last time. He thrust into her hard and deep. It was her first time. Him being a half demon meant a large penis, so he tore through her walls making pain shoot through her body. He rapidly thrust uncontrollably in and out of her as fast as he could.

He hated it. She was screaming in pain the whole time and yelling for help. The worst part of the curse was the pleasure. Even though his mind hated what was going on his demon body was in a whole new WORLD of bliss he never knew existed, this being his first time as well. He never wanted it like this. He thought it would be Kagome and perfection with love and romance. Not this with poor Sango. She looked up at his face to find a stupid look upon it. "Sango... I... I can't believe... I... It's... I can't..." He began crying now. "I'm sorry! It feels so fucking good! I can't help..." He came in her hard and heavy. It was over now. She was ready to kill him for what he did but then she witnessed the last part of the curse.

Inuyasha stood up naked and began bleeding from his eyes and mouth. His limbs began shaking then one of his arms broke like a karate master had struck him. And then the other. Then his hands began cracking and breaking. He didn't cry out loud but tears of blood ran down his face. He didn't shout in agony or move. He just said sorry one last time to Sango for what he did and passed out from pain and trauma. These wounds would not impair a demon to any great extent but broken bones need time to heal.

But how does he move on from here when he wakes up? what will Kagome think? What will Sango think? Only time would tell. And what if Sango has...

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is kind of short and lacking in detail but trust me it only gets better from here on. Thank you for reading and drop a review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back baby! Hope that cliff hanger wasn't to bad for those of you waiting. Here goes chapter 2. Remember to review ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Forgive or Forget<p>

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened. He was at Richie's house. He could hear the girls and monk arguing or fussing with Richie. The room turned dark and light flashed back. They noticed he woke but nobody had a thing to say to Inuyasha. Not yet, not after what he has done. Inuyasha finally speaks up. "I'm the one who did it, not him! I stole after he warned us. He WARNED us. If you have to yell at someone yell at me. Besides, he IS a wizard he might be able to fix this somehow. Did any of you at least think of that?" Sango punches him in the throat and starts yelling at him. He takes it though, she deserved some pay back.

"The boy is correct you know. I did warn you. Hell I even specified more than one of you would be harmed. And there is a way to undo this. But I'm afraid I have grown old. I could only pull off a potion capable of what you seek. OR I could give you something else to ease your pain. Either way your going to have to give me something, magic isn't free." Inuyasha asked him for some elaboration on the matter, which he gave without hesitation. "I can make a potion that will wipe the girls memory, but she could still be pregnant you know. I have only one magic capable of that but the price is greater than the ingredients to the potion. I will need the power of a demon. A willing demon at that. And if you decide to go for it, it will cost you your demon powers. I can extract all the demon in you to channel into a spell to reverse the effect of pregnancy without smothering the life within the unborn child. That is IF she is in fact pregnant. But I would be willing to bet she is. So I could make a potion, and if she is pregnant fix that as well. She will have no memory of your act nor will there be proof of it. But you will be a mere human. I could probably only spare enough of your demon power to wield that blade of yours. You have time and may even stay here until you decide. OR you could always try to beat me in combat to force me into doing my most powerful magic. But I doubt you want to fight me just to reverse time."

They thought on it for a long time but Sango decided to let it be. They did however ask him if he could tell them if she was pregnant. He got out some thick orange liquid and drew a circle on her stomach before chanting a spell. The liquid turned blue after a few minutes. "Ah yes, you are going to have a little boy." The circle then merged in the center splitting into two circles, both still blue in color. "Ah make that twins! Both boys at that! What luck!" Sango left to be alone in thought in one of Richie's rooms. Inuyasha sat to talk with Richie some more.

"So why where you asleep for a hundred years?" Richie looked down at the floor and huffed. "Well in my time I met a beautiful demon lass named Sara. She was a caster demon, a demon of magic. She liked my magic for this reason I suppose. I believed all my life through personal experiences that humans, demons, and all the like could live in piece. She admired that and stuck by my side after a while. But I angered anther caster demon, a man named Oolyle. He loved her you see so one day he cast a special kind of spell on me. One that takes control of the victim. He made me find a human teenager and bring her back to my house here. He made me do no better than what I made you do just now. It was the same spell. Well the breaking bones part I might have added myself but nonetheless. Anyway Sara walked in on me and this girl. She was so mad she didn't hesitate to put me under her sleep spell. And then you came along and tried to take the heart of my house. This might seem harsh but let me show you why I was so mad."

He opened the exit door, but now it lead to his treasury. There where piles of gold so far it was like a portal to a world of riches no king had ever even dreamed of amassing. Inuyasha understood now what exactly he did, hell he would have killed a man in blink over such treasure. Richie placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "The other girl, she is upset now but she still loves you half blood. You can still win her. I may even be willing to help." Inuyasha was a little mad at this remark but the fact that he knew she loved him seemed enough reason for his trust. Richie smiled, "Let me show you the other reason I was so mad, and how you are going to win your girls heart."

He closed the door again, waved his hand, and opened it one last time. This time the door opened to an astounding beauty to behold. There was a massive beautiful crystal tree growing out of a lake. The ground sparkled with the moon light reflecting off of the tree. All shades and colors of light lit up the ground showing crystal flowers, rocks, and even a ring. A ring with a large diamond in it. Inuyasha was dumb struck so Richie broke silence whispering into his ear again. "This is what won the heart of a full blood blood demon. A fucking CASTER DEMON at that. I doubt your human girl would last a minute without embracing you. And that ring was going to be for my dear Sara, but she is long gone now. You can have it. Just know you owe me one day got it? I may have some evil magic but that doesn't mean I have no heart."

"Could you do me one more favor Richie? You said you could make me... Human right?" Richie smiled even bigger this time. "Oh I see. The girl, she likes human you doesn't she?" Inuyasha just nodded. "Well I can do that. You will never be out of control for the amount of demon I would leave would only be enough for you to use that blade. And she will only ever see you for your human form. I know why you are doing this and this is far by the most beautiful thing I have ever had an honor to do with my magic. Yes I will do it, no charge either half blood." The man closed the door and opened it this time leading to Richie's room. He walked in grabbed a book and a few potions and invited Inuyasha in. "This won't feel like anything at all but know it worked."

Mean while Sango and Kagome where talking in the room provided for Sango. Kagome asked her questions mostly.

"Sango, what was it like? Having sex?" Sango grabbed her lower stomach, "It hurt so bad... He was so violent and it was... IT was so big. It still hurts pretty bad." Kagome covered her mouth and began shedding tears as Sango undressed to show her what her body looked like. Her arms where bruised, her inner thighs where bruised, there was a few deep scratches on her left thigh from where he quickly tore away her panties. Sango asked Kagome, "What should I name them? I don't want to be the person who hates their child only because of the fathers foolish mishaps." And so they discussed named. She decided to name one after Inuyasha himself. The other would be named after her brother. A knock at the door broke the conversation. It was Inuyasha, they heard him on the other side, "Sango I need to talk to you for a minute." They had a devilish idea, he didn't know Kagome was in there with her so they hid Kagome in the closet where she could see and hear everything. But they where NOT expecting anything close to what he had in store for them.

She let him in and tried not to make eye contact with him, but then she noticed he had dark hair. "What happened? It isn't near that time yet." Inuyasha sat down next to her on the bed. "I had him change me as human as he could. I will never be demon strong so if a spell like... You will be able to fight me off if there ever is a next time. I just don't want to hurt you or Kagome. I... I love her you know." Sango hugged him. "Inuyasha this ALMOST makes up for everything. I am going to name the first one to be born Inuyasha, is this ok with you?" Inuyasha nodded yes and asked the other question. "Sango I have something really important to ask you. Do you think Kagome would marry me? I have this ring even just look at it." Kagome was in tears in the closet at this. She could vaguely see the ring.

"This ring is special because Richie was going to give it to a demon woman he loved before he was cursed. But another demon made him do the same thing I did to you with another woman where he would get caught. So in a way, he know what i'm going through and I think just gives it more meaning you know?" Sango shook her head. "I don't know Inuyasha after this, she might not want to marry you. But I think honestly she will accept. "I was going to wait until we got the jewel shards to ask her but now I worry I might not make it now that I am so weak. I have to ask her tonight. If you see her tell her to come outside with me I'll be waiting there.

She agreed and he left to get ready. Tonight would be the night he proposed. If she said no he would still be stuck human for no reason, but he was over this petty thought. It was thoughts like that which ruined his first love and he would not let that happen. He was already human now, the deed was done. Now he just had to wait for his love to walk through the door.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all like these cliff hangers :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here goes guys. Lucky chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Yes<p>

_With this power I will help these children. You would have wanted that wouldn't you. Sara. You where a kind demon. You knew humans could live in peace with demons. I will make this world shine with our dream. No longer will man and demon have to fight again. As soon as I get the jewel. _

Inuyasha heard the door open behind him with a sharp gasp not far behind. She sat next to him at the edge of the glistering tree. "Kagome, I want to ask you something. Something important." She ran her fingers through his thick black hair with tears in her eye. Only at this distance had she noticed his left hand still wielded demon claws. "Inuyasha, your... Your human!" He smiled a little and turned his head to her. "Yeah, Richie felt bad so he did me this favor. I did it for you, you know. I love you Kagome." She grabbed him in her arms. She giggled at the sound of him swallowing a big wad of nothing. "Kagome I... Here goes. Will you marry me?"

She just sobbed the word yes over and over. He lifted the ring. It was beautiful, the Diamond was imbued with Tempest magic, making it glow light pink in the moon light. "It's beautiful! I love it!" She pulled his head in and gave him a nice long kiss. No tongue or anything fancy but he loved it none the less. The two sat and talked for hours while Sango and others did the same. The others where still mad at Inuyasha until Sango explained what he did. They understood his MAIN reason for doing so, but somehow it felt nice to know he kept the others well being in mind as well. But Richie was cooking up something wonderful. Gifts for his troubled visitors and even a self needed makeover.

He converted the demonic energy he ripped out of Inuyasha into powerful magic. Then he imbued a few things with it, using the remaining power to reverse his old age. Now he would have no problem using his most powerful magics. Magics he planed to use in aid of the poor souls he brought this burden upon. He should have never used such a hateful magic on a thief just because he was still stressed about his own affairs. It was far too late to fix things. At least he could offer them aid as penance. He went from looking ancient to his younger more handsome self. He was over six feet tall now that his spinal segments where not compressed from sitting for 100 years. His hair was long and dark purple almost to the point of being black but maintaining a vibrant shine. His beard was now gone. His eyes shined dark purple from his magic. One could easily catch why even as dangerous a demon as a caster demon could fall for this man for looks alone. And the others would soon witness many more reasons to like such a man.

The group was all together now about to leave. They where waiting for Richie to show up so they could thank him. Finally he did and the group was astonished. Even his voice was younger and bolder now. "Ah do you like the young me? It was because of your friends demon power I was able to return to my former glory. So I must offer you a few things in return for my harsh treatment and more so your friends generous contribution of power. For the soon to be wife I took it upon myself to imbue your bow with magic. Draw your string with no arrow and it will still fire a powerful magic bolt that will chase your target to oblivion. For the monk I have a special gift. It is a new charm for your cursed hand. Don't think I didn't notice. It will make the progression of its impending doom completely halt."

They loved the new equipment. But Sango was angry he had nothing to offer her. After all, she was the one who got brutally raped by a demon. "And for you. I have only the best to offer for your suffering. I will aid you on your journey and protect you with my life until your baby is born or your journey ends, whichever happens last. I am very powerful and my magics will ease the burden of your pregnancy. Trust me, a demon child in the womb is a far greater challenge than traditional child baring. But I have magic that will keep them at bay. What do you say? Do you accept?"

She smiled and nodded yes. And with that the group left for the next shard with their new companion. They couldn't quite call him a friend just yet but still this is the kind of man you want on YOUR side. They where attacked by Naraku on the way. Filled with false confidence and so full of himself he boldly attacked knowing he placed a new magic around them that would prevent the transformation of Inuyasha's blade he was sure victory would be his. He could never be more wrong, for he foolishly underestimated their new human companion.

"Ah, we have company. Do you know any human taking demon powers and flesh from the fallen?" Inuyasha just said, "Naraku!" Richie laughed hard. "Oh the poor thing thinks he has us in a trap! What fun this will be!" Inuyasha looked at him with question evident on his face. "OH! Yes let me explain. He has placed a BARRIER spell on this forest that will prevent your sword from transforming. And on top of that he will think you are human any way. Watch me crush his spell with literally NO effort." Richie lifted his right hand in a fist slowly. As soon as he stuck one finger out the barrier visibly shattered. Naraku was dumb struck and tried to flee but was pulled to the ground by fierce wind magic, slamming him into the ground in front of Richie.

The group was in awe at how easily Richie was handling their worst nightmare. "You, Naraku is it? Tell me why you dare try ambush the great magician Richie?" Naraku looked in awe ad terror. "Y.y...Y-y-you can't be Richie! Richie the the destroyer. The father of all magic. He who crafts the spirits of the dead into unholy armor. The one who defeated the great caster demon Faust." "Ah. Finally some one who has heard of me. I will tell you this poser. Leave these people be and I will spare you. If you ever try to harm them again I will kill you. You will not come back. My reaper of the dark art mega death seal rips the soul out of my target and merges it with my spectral robe. You could literally attack me with a minion with a small portion of your soul and YOU would lose your entire being. And all other minions with grafts of your filthy soul would parish as well."

He nodded and tried to run off. But Sango yelled, "NO DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE.

"... Oh how sad for you poor Naraku. I am afraid I owe this young lady. You die today."

He tried to jump away only to be slammed in the floor again. He opened a portal to safety and Richie made the portal lead to the inside of an active volcano, making magma spill out of it and burn Naraku before the portal was canceled. "Oh how long I have waited to-" His voice grew sinister and struck fear into Naraku and even the others. "Crush another with such a powerful soul." Richie was engulfed in his robes as they turned pitch black and spilled out darkness on the floor engulfing the entire area. They where all in darkness. They could only see themselves and Naraku. Richie spoke out with a voice almost no different than a powerful demon, or even death himself.

"You have so little power you poser. Yet you bother a man with henyu in his blood? You should thank me for this painless death. He would have destroyed you brutally in time anyway." They saw Naraku float in the air. His body thinned like the liquid in his body was being drained. His eyes turned white and he dropped to the floor. Now lifeless and withered to a husk Naraku would no longer pose a threat on the team. The monk lost his curse and Sango was relieved. Her family and friends had finally been avenged. The darkness faded and Richie walked out from behind a tree with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

"I do hope we will find stronger foes than him. Hell I didn't even have to use the reaper of the dark art mega death seal. He perished with dark erosion. Even a sahagin is immune to that spell. Oh well lets press on shall we?" They stood still watching him walk peacefully along as if nothing had happened. They where beyond dumb struck now. Now they where strait up terrified and flabbergasted. The most powerful demon they had ever faced, gone in less than a minute just because Sango wanted it. Now they could honestly call him a friend.

* * *

><p>Don't think it ends here folks I got one more juicy chapter coming up. As a spoiler I will tell you the name of chapter 4 - Puppies<p> 


End file.
